Just Perfect II
by coolspy74
Summary: Thomas calls his friends to see his kid. When we view from Thomas's fatherhood instead of Mordecai and Rigby's, we find that it's like the same as them. He finds that it's kinda like them. What to do when Thomas's druggie brother comes to visit? Would he be trouble? Or just might be good? Cuss, Drugs, alcohol, sex. Thomas's first baby has died of some disease untold in story.
1. Call back

**Here is my new chapter of my new story. Enjoy. **

**To Truthteller: How about you just shut the fuck up?! If you don't like my story, why do you keep coming back to review it? Haters gonna hate. And that's why people hate them. I'm done with you. Review if you hate peeps who join this site just to piss you, me, and/or everyone on this site.**

One day, Thomas got out of bed with his wife, Tammy. After sealing the deal with her, he hasn't seen his friends much often. He quit his job at the park and got a new job making and playing video games. Mostly playing games. He gets paid some good dough. He found his wife out of bed to and walking behind him.

"Hey baby." Tammy said.

"Heybabe." Thomas said.

They kissed.

"Damn. One kiss and I want to fuck you." Thomas said.

"Let's do it." Tammy said.

After 35 minutes of wet sex, they went into the living room.

"Hey baby, I need to tell you something." Tammy said.

Tammy showed Thomas a pregency test. Thomas yelled in surprise. A little later they were at the hospital.

"Ok. Babe. They have no docters that can tend to you yet. But I know one. And maybe they all should visit." Thomas said.

Thomas dialed a number.

"Hey guys, can you get that yeti docter? It's been so long I forgot him. And meet me and Westview Hospital." Thomas said.

"No worry." A voice said.

Thomas hung up.

"Ok man, we got to meet Thomas in the hospital." A voice said.

"Why?" Another voice said.

"He got his girl pregnent." A voice said.

"Finally." Another voice said.

"Let's go in your car." A voice said.

"yeah-yeah!" Another voice said.

After a few minutes Thomas saw all of his old friends in the hospital room. Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi Fives, and Benson. He also saw two littles kids.

"How you doing Rami and Umi? You doing great or **great?" **Thomas asked.

"Just great." Rami said.

"I didn't know that Rigby would let you fu-"

"We're just at mid first base." Rami said.

"Yeah." Umi said.

"Well Skips, I need you to deliver my baby." Tammy said.

"Ok. Let's have a look." Skips said.

He put on his docotr wear, then he checked Tammy.

"Ok. Push hard when I say push... Push!" Skips said.

Tammy pushed hard. She grabbed Thomas's hand.

"This reminds me when Eileen was pregnent." Rigby said.

"Yeah. But you didn't know that you had to hold your hand hard too." Mordecai said.

"Whatever." Rigby said.

"Ok Tammy. Push!" Skips said.

Tammy pushed harder and shrieked.

"It's almost over babe." Thomas said.

"Push!" Skips yelled.

Tammy pushed again. She moaned in pain.

"It's ok. Babe. It's ok." Thomas said.

"One more time. Push!" Skips yelled.

Tammy pushed really hard. A baby came out crying. Then came a lot of blood.

"Shit man!" Rigby yelled.

"What the heck?! Why is there some much fucking blood?!" Rami yelled.

"It's the horns. The horn must have ripped her ass a little." Mordecai said.

Everyone saw a little baby goat with the same fur as Thomas and had little horns.

"Ok Thomas, cut the cord." Skips said.

"Ok." Thomas said.

Thomas took the tool and cut the cord.

"It's a boy." Skips said.

Skips rapped it up and cleaned the blood from Tammy and the baby goat. Skips stitched Tammy's ass, got her a wheelchair, and then gave her the baby.

"Congrats man. Though my kid is over a decade older than your son, al least you finally got a kid." Rigby said.

"Dang, when you think about it, I'm about 33 and so are you Rigby and we're married. Muscle Man is 35 and married. Hi Fives is... well he's married. Benson is 37 and married. Skips is over decades and decades and decades old and a widower. And now Thomas, 30 and married. Pops. Pops 75 years old. I'm worried for Pops. This seems like we're not gonna screw around anymore." Mordecai said.

"This sounds like some type of Grown Ups movie." Rigby said.

"Well. Since I have some time off from work, Let's go have fun man." Thomas said.

"Yeah." Rigby said.

* * *

**Short chapter . Sorry. Just wanted to get to Thomas having a new family member. Of his own.**


	2. In the Forest

Thomas and the rest of them went into their cars. Rigby got in his car, Rami was beside him, Margaret, Eileen, and Umi was in the middle, and Skips, Hi Fives, and Mordecai was in the back. Thomas got in his car, Tammy got beside him, and the unnamed baby was in a baby seat. Pops was in his car. Benson got beside him and Muscle Man got in the back.

"Hey guys. I have two months of vaca. I got an extension on my vacation days. But I have an idea." Thomas said.

"Yeah?" Rigby asked.

"What is it?" Mordecai asked.

"Let's go to the outdoors. To the Outdoor Wayside View. The OWV." Thomas said.

"Damn man. That's like 7 hours away." Rigby said.

"9 hours and 38 minutes with summed up bathroom breaks and food." Rigby said.

"Yeah." Mordecai said.

"Well if we bring-" Rami started.

"Empty water bottles-" Rigby said.

"We could piss in there." They both said.

"Holy crap." Rami said.

"I know." Rigby said.

"Gross. And besides, We don't have dicks, we have pussies." Eileen said.

"I'm thinking about getting in your pussy if you catch my d-"

"Rigby!" Eileen said.

"Right the kids are in here." Rigby said.

"I don't know maybe while you guys are doing your thing maybe me and Umi could be doing our t-"

Rigby punched Rami in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Rami yelled.

"Dirty thoughts! Wow. I can't believe I would actually get to do that." Rigby said.

"You know child abuse still exists." Rami said.

"Not in Family Guy." Rigby said.

"Rigby." Eileen said.

"Fine. No water bottles." Rigby said.

"How about we only bring water bottles for the guys?" Rami asked.

"Yeah!" Rigby agreed.

After a while they all packed the stuff they needed.

"Ok. I know were the place is. I'll lead. Then it'll be Rigby and then Pops." Thomas said.

"Yeah ok." Everyone agreed.

"Ok. I'm A group, Rigby is B group, and Pops is C group. Let's go." Thomas said.

He got in his car and drove onto the road. Then Rigby and Pops followed with the group.

**A Group**

"I'm so happy that we have a baby." Tammy said.

"Me too." Thomas said.

Tammy kissed Thomas.

"Yeah. I wonder if this is gonna change our lifes." Thomas said.

"What's that mean?" Tammy asked.

"Well what if having a baby proves being harder than thought of?" Thomas asked.

"Are you saying that you don't want a baby?" Tammy asked angerily.

"No No! Not at all. But do you think that we're ready?" Thomas said.

"Yes." Tammy said.

"Ok." Thomas said.

After a few hours, they were at a gas station. Thomas, Rigby, and Pops filled their cars with gas. Thomas went in the store. He came back out with chips and got in his car.

"You want chips?" Thomas asked.

"You insult me." Tammy said angerily

"What?" Thomas asked raising his eyebrow with his eyes half open.

"You already got me pregnent and now you want me to get fatter?" Tammy asked angerily.

"No. I just wanted to give you chips. Besides, your not getting fat. You still look great. That body is so fucking awesome, I want to fuck you right now." Thomas said.

"Oh Thomas. You always know what to say." Tammy said.

"Let's go outside and into those bushes and get lucky." Thomas said.

"Well nevermind my what I said before." Tammy said.

"Come on. I'll leave the baby with Mordecai, he's trustworthy." Thomas said.

"Well...ok." Tammy said unsure.

Thomas held the baby and ran to Mordecai.

"Hey Mordecai. Can you take care of my baby for bout 35 minutes?" Thomas said.

"Why?" Mordecai asked.

"Me and Tammy are gonna fuck." Thomas said.

"Ok." Mordecai said.

Thomas gave him the baby. Thomas carried Tammy to the bushes and took off her clothes. Thomas put his dick in Tammy's pussy. Mordecai tapped Rigby.

"What bro?" Rigby asked.

"Can you take care of Thomas's baby?" Mordecai asked.

"Why?" Rigby asked.

"I'm gonna fuck Margaret." Mordecai said.

"What?" Margaret asked.

"Come on. We haven't done it in weeks." Mordecai said.

"Fine. I guess men just have to be satisfied. And I'm the only one to satisfy you Mordecai" Margaret said slowly and sexly.

"Fine. For my bro." Rigby said.

Rigby held the baby. Mordecai got Margaret and went in the bushes.

"Hey Rami and Umi. Can you take care of the baby for a bit?" Rigby said.

"Why?" Rami asked.

"I'm gonna fuck your mother Rami." Rigby said.

"Gross!" Rami said in disgust.

"Ugh." Umi said.

"Really Rigby, your screwing my mind up. What you and mom does is personal but I'm not taking care of Thomas's baby." Rami said.

"Then I'll just fuck your mom in the car." Rigby said.

"Ok. Fine." Rami said taking the baby.

Rigby got Eileen up.

"Eileen. You ready?" Rigby said.

"For what?" Eileen asked while she was waking up.

"Sex." Rigby said.

"I'm tired." Eileen said.

"Ok. I'll just fuck you while your sleeping." Rigby said.

"Isn't that rape?" Rami asked in the background.

"Stay out of it please." Rigby said.

"Ok. Fine." Eileen said.

Rigby picked her up and took her in the bushes. Rami got an idea.

"Hey Umi. Can y-"

"Don't even think about it." Umi said.

"Fine." Rami said.

"We can still kiss." Umi smiled.

Rami started kissing Umi.

The baby started crawling to the back. After 37 minutes, they all came back and saw that the baby was gone.

"Rami!" Thomas yelled.

"What?" Rami asked, stopping making out.

"Where's Thomas's kid?" Rigby asked.

"Aww crap!" Rami said.

"Dude. You were making out with my daughter? While you were supposed to be watching the baby?" Mordecai said angerly.

"Hey. I have lust. I love her. Besides it's your fault dad." Rami said.

"It's Mordecai's fault." Rigby said.

"It's Thomas's fault." Mordecai said.

"It's her...Your fault Mordecai." Thomas said.

"It's your fault Rigby." Mordecai said.

"It's your fault Rami." Rigby said.

"It's your fault U...Damn it! There's no way to win!" Rami said.

"It's all your damn faults!" Margaret, Eileen, Umi, and Tammy yelled.

There was silence.

"Naw, It's Thomas's." Rami said.

"Shut up please." Rigby said.

"It doesn't matter anymore. We're all gonna get the cold sholder." Rami said.

"No." Mordecai said.

"Example: Umi?" Rami asked.

She didn't talk to him.

"See?" Rami asked.

Mordecai looked at Margaret.

"Mar-"

She turned her head. Rigby looked at Eileen.

"Ei-"

She turned her head.

"Damn it." Rigby said.

Then they heard cooing. Tammy got her baby from the back seat.

Tammy looked at Thomas. He smiled nerviously. Tammy got in the car.

"I know I fucked up." Thomas said.

She didn't talk. Thomas got in his car and drove.

Rigby and Mordecai got in Rigby's car. Margaret, Umi, and Eileen got in the car. Rami got in the car.

"Babe." Rami said.

She was silent.

"Eileen?" Rigby asked.

"Rigby, nothing you say will help or justify what happened." Eileen said.

"B-"

"JUST...drive." Eileen said.

"Well she at least talked." Rigby said to Mordecai, who got in the front.

"Margaret?" Mordecai asked.

She was silent. Rigby drove. Pops was drinking milkshakes and Benson and Muscle Man was drunk.

"Party!" Benson yelled.

"Huh! HUH!" Muscle Man yelled.

"Looks like they are leaving." Pops said.

"Let's go!" Benson and Muscleman yelled.

Pops followed Rigby. After a while, they were at the OWV.

"Come on. You haven't said a thing to me for hours." All the men except for Skips and Hi Fives said.

"There's a reason why." All the girls said.

"Well forget that reason." All the guys except for Skips and Hi Fives said.

"What?! You think we can forget what you did?!" All the girls yelled.

"We didn't say anything." All the guys except for Skips and Hi Fives said backing up.

"This sucks." Hi Fives said.

"Yeah." Skips said.

"Want some weed?" Hi Fives asked.

"Ha! I knew were hiding a good stash from me." Skips said.

Skips took some weed out and sniffed it. Hi Fives followed.

All the girls went inside of the house.

"Damn it. We screwed up big time." Rami said.

"No doubt." Rigby said.

"I can't believe I said "Ok" to watching Thomas's baby." Mordecai said.

"Yeah. You messed up." Thomas said.

Mordecai punched Thomas in the arm.

"Ow!" Thomas said.

"Great Idea Mordecai. I'll take his legs, you guys take his arms." Rami said.

Mordecai, Rigby, and Rami rushed at Thomas.

"Stop guys." Skips said.

"It's not only Thomas's fault for being irrisponsible. It's you're guys faults." Hi Fives said.

"We gotta fine a way for them to forgive us" Mordecai said.

"And I know how." Rigby said.

"How?" Rami asked.

Rigby took some of Hi Fives's weed.

"With a little of this." Rigby said smugly.

"You're gonna drug our wifes...and girlfriend?" Mordecai asked.

"Yes. But at dinner. I'm gonna put some weed in their drinks and their food when we cook the food to make up for what we did." Rigby said.

"Ok. I don't see any prob with that." Rami said.

"Hell no! This is my weed!" Hi Fives said.

Rigby took out his wallet.

"I'll give you 150 dollars. Every 5 seconds you don't agree is a 20 dollar decrease." Rigby said.

"Deal." Hi Fives said.

Rigby took the weed and gave the money to Hi Fives.

"Nice cash." Hi Fives said.

"Ok guys. Let's make dinner." Mordecai said.

They all made plates of food in a couple of hours.

"Damn. Hours of work cooking food is hard as hell." Rami said.

'I don't even know why my wife is mad. It's not even our child." Rigby said.

"I know. But we have to do this." Mordecai said.

"We better have sex for busting our asses. Not you Rami. You get no sex." Rigby said.

"Ok guys. Let's put the "secret ingredient" in." Mordecai said.

"Wait a minute. You're gonna let your daughter get high?" Rami asked.

"Yeah are you man?" Thomas asked.

"You saw how they looked at us. We're all in this together." Mordecai said.

Mordecai, Rigby, Rami, and Thomas put the weed on the food. They all carried plates of food to the women.

"Here you go." Rigby said.

"For you, my beautiful wife." Mordecai said.

"For you, my hot wife." Thomas said.

"For you, my sexy girl." Rigby said.

"And for you, sexy." Rami said.

"Don't push it." Mordecai said with his teeth closed.

Margaret, Umi, and Tammy started eating the food and drinking the beer.

"This in no way justifies what you did." All the girls said.

After 12 minutes, The guys were in the kitchen and the girls were all high.

"Ok guys. The plan's working." Thomas said.

"Wait. It isn't." Rami said.

"What?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah. Eileen doesn't look high." Rigby said.

"Yeah she doesn't" Mordecai said.

"I'm going over there." Rigby said.

Rigby walked to Eileen.

"Hey baby. Why aren't you eating?" Rigby asked.

"You drugged this food." Eileen said.

"Uh..." Rigby said.

"Yep. You drugged all this food. I can't believe you'd drug you're best friend's daughter." Eileen said.

"Technically, Mordecai drugged his daughter." Rigby said.

"Even worse. So technically, I'm going upstairs, into our room." Eileen said.

Eileen started walking off.

"But Baby." Rigby sorta whined.

"And if you follow me," Eileen said, while chopping up the drugged watermelon, "That's what's gonna happen to your dick." Eileen said.

She dropped the knife and walked upstairs. Rigby walked to the guys.

"So?" The guys asked.

Rigby shook his head.

"No dice." Rigby said.

"Go up there and try to talk to mom." Rami said.

"No." Rigby said.

"Why?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah Why?" Rami asked.

"Rami, there's somethings you don't do to keep your dick alive. This is the time of that." Rigby said.

"Ow. She said that?" Rami said.

"Yep." Rigby said.

"Well I'm gonna bring my wife upstairs and have sex. She'll think that we made up the day after." Mordecai said.

"That's a good plan. Me too." Thomas said.

"Well Me and Thomas are off to bang our wives pussies." Mordecai said.

"Indeed." Thomas said.

"Naw Naw Naw. You guys have to help me." Rigby said.

"Nope. The plan worked well for us. But not for you." Mordecai said.

"So it's like you tried to help all of our relationships but you ended up only helping me, Mordecai and Rami. You're on your own." Thomas said.

"Yeah. So I'm gonna help my girlfriend brush her teeth so I can make out with her." Rami said.

Mordecai and Thomas took their wives up stairs. Rami picked up Umi and took her to the bathroom.

"Traitors!" Rigby yelled.

"Shove it!" Mordecai, Thomas, and Rami yelled in a singsong voice.

Rigby ran upstairs and opened the door. He walked to Eileen.

"Come on babe. Don't be mad at me." Rigby said.

"I can't not be mad at you. What if that was our baby?" Eileen said.

"I'm sorry." Rigby said.

"It's ok. I forgive you." Eileen said.

"You gave up to easily." Rigby said.

"It's nothing." Eileen said.

"Eileen Lewis. What is it?" Rigby said.

"I'm pregnent." Eileen said.

Rigby was speechless.

"I got to tell them." Rigby said smiling.

Rigby ran out the room. So did everyone else.

"Guys, Eileen's pregnent!" Rigby yelled.

"I can't fuck Margaret because she's pregnent. She told me when I was trying to fuck her." Mordecai said.

"Guys, I remembered that Tammy had a baby like three days ago so I can't fuck her. And My company went bust! We all are staying here. You guys can stay if you want." Thomas said.

"Guys!" Rami yelled as he ran up the stairs.

"If you got my daughter pregnent so help me-"

"No. She's just having her period!" Rami said.

"Looks like we all are staying here." Mordecai said.

"I'm going to sell my house." Rigby said.

"Me too." Mordecai and Thomas said.

Rami thought how life would be here. After a day, Rami was outside with Umi.

"So you guys have to sell your houses?" Umi asked.

"Yeah. We all are gonna stay here for Thomas." Rami said.

Just then a car pulled up. A man got out of his car and so did a girl. Who was Rami and Umi's age. She walked up to them. She was a ostrich. With white feathers.

"Hey. I'm Jenny. Me, my dad, and my brother Kenny just moved here. We are trying to get away from it all. Start new here and stuff." Jenny said.

"I'm Rami." Rami said with surprise.

"And I'm Umi, Rami's girlfriend." Umi said nudging Rami.

"Yeah." Rami said.

"Well, I hope we can hang out soon." Jenny said.

"Ok." Rami said. Jenny went in her new house.

"I can't believe how slutty she is." Umi said.

"Rude." Rami joked.

Rami looked at her when she was going inside her house.

"Rami." Umi said.

"What? huh? Uh- slutty slutty bitch. Yeah. Let's go in." Rami stutered.

Rami and Umi walked inside of the house. Just then Mordecai and Rigby headed to Rigby's car. They were gonna get some food. Rigby drove to the supermarket. They walked over to the meat section and got some ribs. Then they headed over to the dairay section.

"Hey dude, I can't find any whole milk." Rigby said.

"Keep checking." Mordecai said.

"Oh here's some." A guy said.

"Oh thanks-Jermerey!?" Mordecai yelled out.

"Mordecai!" Jeremey yelled out.

"Rigby!" Mordecai yelled.

Rigby saw it was Jeremey.

Mordecai punched Jeremey in the face. Jeremey punched Mordecai in the face. Rigby punched Jeremey in the neck. Jeremey kicked down Rigby. Mordecai kicked Jeremey in the body. Jeremey punched Mordecai in the face. Rigby tackled Jeremey and punched Jeremey. Jeremey kciked off Rigby. Mordecai got on Jeremey. and punched him in the face.

"How the hell are you alive?!" Mordecai yelled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jeremey asked.

Jeremey pushed Mordecai off. Thomas was in the store and saw Jeremey fighting Mordecai and Rigby Thomas charged at Jeremey. Thomas was yelling.

"What the?" Jeremey asked.

Thomas managed to jab his horns into Jeremey's ribs slightly, a gash. Jeremey fell on the ground yelling in pain.

"Come on guys." Thomas said.

"No. I'm finishing what I satrted." Mordecai said.

"No time guys. Let's go!" Thomas said.

"Ok." Rigby said.

They all got to Rigby's car and drove to the house.

"I can't believe that Jeremey is here." Rigby said.

"I know." Mordecai said.

When they got out of the car they saw Rami and Umi talking to some kid. they all got out of the car.

"You must be Rami and Umi's dad." The kid said.

"Yeah." Rigby said.

"I'm Jenny. I'm sure my dad is gonna be home from the store." Jenny said.

"You're Jeremey's daughter?!" Mordecai asked loudly.

"Uh...Yeah. You know my dad?" Jenny said.

"Yes. We do. Well wish we could talk but we have to go inside our house. Bye." Thomas said.

They all went inside the house.

"Rami and Umi, why the hell are you talking to that daughter of a bitch?!" Rigby asked.

"I didn't know she was Jeremey's daughter." Rami and Umi said.

"You can't see her." Mordecai said.

"We are fine with that." Rami said.

"Ok. That's good the only other thing is that...Rami. And Umi. You will have a bro or sis." Rigby said.

"So...never used a condom before." Rami said.

"Shut it." Rigby said.

"You might be having a bro or sis Rami and Umi." Mordecai said.

"What?" Rigby asked.

"Have you considered having Margaret and Eileen get an abortion?" Mordecai asked.

"Hell no. Me and Eileen will have another child." Rigby said.

"Well... I might as well to. I'm a jackass if I didn't." Mordecai said.

"Well. This was one fucked up day huh?" Thomas asked.

"Hell yes." Mordecai said.

"But get ready. I'm sure this isn't gonna be the only fucked up day." Rigby said.

"I'm ready." Rami said.


	3. The Family Fight

A week later, Rami and Umi were out eating at Wendy's, Rigby and Eileen was playing video games with Mordecai and Margaret, and Thomas, Hi Five Ghost, Muscle Man, Skips, and Benson was rolling up weed and then smoking it. That weed is exspenive, you know. Rami and Umi was sitting down and eating. Just then, Kenny walked up to Rami and Umi.

"Can I help you?" Rami asked.

Kenny threw Rami's food on the floor. Rami got up.

"Hell's wrong with you?!" Rami yelled in anger.

"You know damn well. Keep your weak ass and your slut away from my family." Kenny said.

"What you gonna do?" Rami asked.

"Don't challenge me." Kenny said.

"Fuck you gonna do? Nothing. You're gonna do nothing!" Rami said.

"You trying to step up?" Kenny asked.

Rami growled.

"Rami, your dad and my dad doesn't want to get involved with Jeremey or his kids. You know that." Umi said warning Rami.

"Shut the hell up bitch." Kenny said.

Rami grabbed Kenny.

"You better step down motherfucking-"

Kenny smacked Rami's hands off of him.

"You better get off of me." Kenny said.

Kenny started walking away.

"You better leave my sister and dad alone. Or it's your ass." Kenny said leaving.

Rami growled again. At the gang's house, Rigby heard someone knock on the door. He opened it and saw it was a mail man.

"Excuse me sir, your mailbox was trashed. I was about to leave but I wondered if you knew." the mail man said.

"What? Well I take are of that later. Thanks." Rigby said.

Rigby closed the door.

"Hey Mordo, this mail man told us our mail box is destroyed." Rigby said.

"What?" Mordecai asked.

"Ok. someone in this neighborhood better motherfucking fess up. I'm about to whup some ass!" Rigby said in anger.

"Maybe it was Jeremey." Eileen said.

"Yeah." Margaret said.

"Well whoever it was, he's gonna pay cold hard money for that mailbox." Rigby said.

"Dude, we have like thousands of dollars when we took out a lot of money from our bank accounts cause we were coming here for like a month or two. But since this is our new homes and all of us, including Margaret and Eileen, have been transfered to a new park here, we could easily pay for it. Besides that mailbox was worth like only 70 to 120 dollars." Mordecai said.

"Dude, that sounds retarded. So you're saying if someone broke your dick, you're saying it isn't that big a deal and it wasn't worth much." Rigby said.

"Hey look, my dick is worth big bucks. Ask Margaret." Mordecai said.

"I'd rather not." Rigby said.

Rigby looked over to Hi Fives.

"Give me that weed Hi Fives." Rigby said as he took the weed, rolled it up, and smoked the drug.

"Hey man! That was my last bag of weed! And it didn't have much." Hi Fives said in anger.

Rigby pulled out his wallet and threw money at Hi Fives.

"Here's 100 dollars. Get some more." Rigby said.

"I need a lot more of that for your infomation." Hi Fives said.

Rigby gave Hi Fives more money.

"Another 400 should do nicely." Rigby said.

"Yep. Good enough for the whole family. But then agian, only for adults." Hi Fives said.

"Let's go Hi Fives." Muscle Man said.

"Yeah. Muscle Man knows a guy who can sell cheap quality weed with more quanity." Hi Five said.

Hi Fives and Muscle Man left.

"Ok. This is some good weed." Rigby said.

"Rigby, put the drug down." Eileen said annoyed.

"No. I'm not wasting this." Rigby said.

"You want sex?" Eileen asked.

"Yes." Rigby said very very quickly.

Everyone stared at him.

"Well I do!" Rigby said, getting a little offended.

"Then just put out the weed, brush your teeth, and come up in bed." Eileen said.

"Ok." Rigby said.

Eillen went upstairs.

"Dude, you're gonna have sex with Eileen when you know she's pregnent?" Mordecai asked.

"Hey. Only a week pregnent." Rigby said.

"Yeah. Got like about 8 months and 3 weeks till the baby comes out." Mordecai said.

"Yep. Well I'm off to fuck my girl." Rigby said as he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"You want to do it?" Mordecai asked.

"Yes." Margaret said.

Mordecai picked up Margaret and laid her on the couch.

Rami and Umi came back inside the house 5 minutes later and saw Mordecai and Margaret fucking.

"What the hell?!" Rami yelled in disgust.

Rami and Umi ran back outside.

"There's a future nightmare." Rami said.

"Yeah. So gross." Umi said.

After 3 hours Rigby walked outside. He saw Jeremey destroyed Rigby's mailbox even more.

"Hey! Fucker!" Rigby yelled.

Jeremey looked and ran at Rigby.

"Mordecai!" Rigby yelled as Mordecai was walking down stairs.

"What dude?!" Mordecai asked.

"Jeremey!" Rigby said as he pointed at Jeremey.

"Ok. Let's go." Mordecai said.

Mordecai ran at Jeremey and tackled him. Mordecai punched Jeremey. Jeremey kicked Mordecai off of him. Jeremey got up and Rigby punched him twice. Mordecai pushed Jeremey. Jeremey punched Rigby and Mordecai punched Jeremey. Jeremey punched Mordecai. Rigby pushed Jeremey to the ground. Rami and Umi ran out and so did Benson, Thomas, Skips, Eileen, and Margaret.

"Dudes, what the hell?" Thomas asked.

Jeremey punched Mordecai. Thomas and Benson walked up to the fight.

"James, Ricky." Jeremey said.

Two guys came out from the house.

"Who are they?" Benson asked.

"My brothers." Jeremey said.

"Hmm." Rigby said.

"Only these four unlucky fuckers fight me and my brothers. Rest of you, piss off." Jeremey said.

Rami and Umi ran to Jeremey. Kenny and Jenny stopped them.

"Before you fight him, try to go through us." Kenny said popping his knuckles.

"Gladly." Rami said as he roundhouse'd Kenny in the face.

Umi punched Jenny. Jenny kicked Umi's leg and then pushed her. Umi kicked Jenny. Kenny threw some hard punches at Rami. Rami grabbed Kenny and punched Kenny. Kenny broke the grapple and punched Rami. Rami kicked Kenny in the chest. Kenny fell down as Rami started punching him. Rigby punched Jeremey. Mordecai kicked Jeremey. Thomas kicked Ricky. Benson got thrown into Mordecai by James. Jeremey started kicked Mordecai till Rigby uppecuted Jeremey. Mordecai got up and threw Jeremey at Ricky, who was about to punch Thomas.

"Thanks." Thomas said.

Thomas kicked James in the face. Thomas got tackled by Jeremey. Mordecai picked Jeremey off of him. Mordecai threw Jeremey on the ground. Ricky threw a very hard punch at Benson. Benson fell down and didn't get back up.

"Benson!" Thomas said as he was punched. Thomas got up and kicked Ricky. Ricky threw a punch at Thomas but Thomas ducked anduppercuted Ricky. Rami dodge three punches and then punched Ricky. Ricky punched Rami and then Kicked Rami in the face. Rami fell back but then ran at Kenny he dropkicked Kenny. Jenny threw Umi down. Umi got up and punched Jenny. Jenny tried to hit Umi until Umi right hooked Jenny and Jenny didn't get back up.

"Jenny!" Kenny yelled.

Kenny kicked Rami down. Kenny ran at Umi and punched her. Umi didn't get back up. Mordecai saw and pushed Jeremey. He and Rami ran to Kenny. they both grabbed Kenny and then punched him as hard as they could. Kenny didn't get back up. Rami and Mordecai hi fived.

"Four of us all are down. We need to take Jeremey down." Rami said.

"We will." Mordecai said.

Mordecai got punched by Jeremey and Rami punched Jeremey. Mordecai got back up. Thomas got punched hard. He was about to pass out untill he stabbed Ricky with his horns. Ricky fell down and didn't get back up. Thomas saw Rigby about to be tackled by James. Thomas ran at James and Stabbed him to. They both passed out. Just then, Muscle Man and Hi Fives got back and saw the fight. Now, only Rami, Rigby, Mordecai, and Jeremey stand on the battlefield. Muscle Man and Hi Fives ran at Jeremey. They grabbed him and held his arms behind his back.

"What the hell?!" Jeremey yelled.

"Get ready to die bro!" Muscle Man said.

Mordecai woke up Thomas. Thomas was dazed. Thomas saw Jeremey being held back.

"I guess I'll end it." Thomas said.

Thomas ran and stabbed Jeremey in the chest.

Jeremey fell.

"Ok. We should send them to the hospital. Maybe they will forget this happened." Rigby suggested.

"Ok." They all agreed.

An ambulance truck came and took Jeremey and his family to the hospital.

"Ok. We need to forget this ever happen. Sort of. So, let's all smoke weed, except for Rami and Umi." Hi Fives said.

"Damn." Rami and Umi said.

Everyone rolled up the weed and smoked the joint. Everyone went to sleep except for Rami and Umi, who stayed up late. Umi snuggled next to Rami.

"Hey babe, we did awesome in that fight." Umi said.

"Yeah. Victory kiss?" Rami asked.

"Yes." Umi said.

Umi got laid next to Rami on the couch and kissed him. They held the kiss for about 15 seconds. They kept kissing then they continued watching TV.


	4. Great Day

nine months later, Jeremey is still at the hospital and Rami was watching TV with Umi. Then Rigby came in with Mordecai.

"Hey guys, We are going to pick up something to eat." Mordecai said.

"White Castles." Rigby said.

"Hell yeah." Rami said.

"Ok" Umi said.

"Let's go." Rigby said.

Rami and Umi jumped up. Rigby and Mordecai got in the front and Rami and Umi came in the back. Rigby started the car. Then Eileen and Margaret came.

"Wait up." Margaret said.

"Hey babe. What's up?" Mordecai asked.

"We want to come." Eileen said.

"Why?" Rigby asked.

"We want some _**fries."** _Eileen said.

Mordecai and Rigby's eyes widen.

"Get in the back Mordecai." Rigby said.

"The way back." Mordecai said.

Eileen got up front and Margaret got in the back with Mordecai.

"You know, if you guys are gonna fuck, at least try to hide it well." Rami said.

"I know." Umi said.

"Don't have a STD, Rami." Rigby said ignoring what Rami and Umi said.

Once they got to white castles, they took Rami and Umi back home.

"You guys didn't get any food. What's wrong?" Umi asked as she and Rami got out of the car.

"Trust me, my little girl. We will have food. And then some." Mordecai said as Rigby drove off.

"Gross as hell." Umi said.

"Yep." Rami said.

"Well let's go inside." Umi said.

Rigby drove off to a movie screening, [Like the old ones you drive up to and there's a big screen.] far away, which it became night time. A movie was playing and Rigby and Eillen got up on top of the car. Mordecai and Margaret sat in the front watching the movie.

"I wonder if Umi will worry about us." Margaret said.

"Yeah. Maybe not." Mordecai said.

Mordecai and Margaret stared into each other. They kissed. They held the kissed.

"Wow. Guess since your pregnent, guess kissing is the best that's gonna happen for now." Mordecai said.

"Yeah." Margaret said.

"Still though, we're having a second baby." Mordecai said.

"It's great." Margaret said.

Rigby and Eillen looked at each other.

"You look beautiful. I remember our first date. You had long hair and great looks and smartness. You still have that. Except that you cut your hair." Rigby said while lightly grabbing her hair.

"Yeah. But Rigby. You know it's been 9 months. The baby is near. I can feel it." Eileen said.

"Yeah. But sorry for getting you pregnent again. Must suck. Except for loving your child." Rigby said.

"And yours too." Eileen said.

"I know." Rigby said.

"Hm." Eileen said.

"Wow. If your dad found this out, he'd probably kill me." Rigby said.

"Not sure. He likes having grandchildren. My sister has chylamdia, which gave her infertility. My brother, well he hasn't had sex with his wife. She believes in waiting 5 years till sex. He has one more day." Eileen said.

"Hmm. STDs sucks ass." Rigby said.

"Yeah." Eileen said.

Rigby and Eileen stared at each other.

"I remember the young girl who I had my first crush on." Rigby said.

"Me?" Eileen asked.

"No. Adele. Of course you. You're one of a kind." Rigby said.

Eileen blushed. Rigby and Eileen kissed.

"And still an awesome kisser." Rigby said.

Eileen groaned in pain.

"The baby's coming!" Eileen said.

"Wow. Raccoon and mole fucking. I think they are ugly as hell." A reddish faced guy said.

"Talk about my wife and me again and I'll sm-"

"Smack the cherry off your fucking face." Mordecai said finishing Rigby's sentence.

"Oh thanks bro." Rigby said.

"I got your back dude." Mordecai said.

"You want to fight? Let's go." A guy next to the reddish faced guy.

Mordecai and Rigby got out the car and punched them both. They both fainted and Mordecai and Rigby got back in the car. Eileen got into the car and Margaret too.

"The baby's coming Mordecai!" Margaret yelled.

"Fuck! Step on it Rigby!" Mordecai yelled.

Rigby drove to the hospital. When they all were pointed to the hospital room, Thomas, Skips, Muscle Man, Hi Fives, Benson, and Pops were in the hospital room.

"Hey guys." Rigby said.

"Hey Rigby. My girl is pregnent. The hell she'll go through will be bad. Baby goats are born with stubby horns. It'll scratch the inside of the cervex and-"

"I'll explain Thomas. It'll scratch the cervx and vagaina and when it comes out, more blood will come." Skips said.

"Yeah. Ok." Thomas said.

"Let's start with Tammy. Get it over with." Skips said.

Skips skipped over to Tammy.

"Push!" Skips said.

Tammy pushed hard and squeezed Thomas's hand hard.

"Ok, Let's stop. Trying too much at the same time can result in death for Tammy." Skips said.

Skips moved onto Rigby's, then Mordecai's baby.

Mordecai's baby was in an egg, like last time, and put in a hatching place. Soon after, Rigby's baby came.

"Honey, what do you want to name him?" Rigby asked.

"How about you name him again? I like the names you give." Eileen said.

"Ok. Rioko." Rigby said.

"Good name. Maybe my child will be something like that. Again." Mordecai said.

"Yeah." Margaret said.

Just then, Mordecai's baby girl came out of the egg.

"You keep having girls man." Rigby said.

"I don't know how." Mordecai said.

"Thomas, do you want to name the baby?" Tammy asked.

"Yes. Trico." Thomas said.

Mordecai was handed his baby. Mordecai gave the baby to Margaret.

"Let's name her Makua." Mordecai said.

"So. Newborn babies. Rioko, Trico, and Makua." Rigby said.

"Yep." Thomas said.

"Do you think my second kid is gonna date yours someday?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah." Mordecai said.

"Wait. If My kid and second kid would be with you kid and second kid, how would that be?" Rigby asked.

"It would seem weird. But I wonder who Trico would date." Thomas said.

"I heard that another goat baby has been borned a minute ago. In another room. The parents are Rick and Jay and the girl's name is Karry." Rigby said.

"How did you-"

"I future hooked up you son, son." Rigby said.

"Thanks dude." Thomas said.

"Do you know them?" Mordecai asked.

"No." Rigby said.

"Wow." Thomas said.

"Well our babies had been borned. Let's go home and tell Rami and Umi the news." Rigby said.

At home, Rami aand Umi were kissing in the room. Then Umi went under Rami's pants with her hands until they knew what they were doing.

"Woah! Were we about to go... to the next level?" Rami asked.

"Yeah. I think. But we're like about 13 to 14. We should wait a decade till we're ready. For marridge. You love me right Rami?" Umi said.

"Hell yes. I would give all of me to you. Never worry about that babe." Rami said.

"Ok." Umi said.

Rami and Umi went back to kissing. Just then, Mordecai, Rigby, and the rest went in the house.

"Rami and Umi!" Rigby yelled.

They came in the living room.

"Yeah?" Umi asked.

"Welcome your bro Rami and you sis Umi." Mordecai said.

"Yes." Rmaid and Umi said.

"Yeah. Bros and sisters." Rigby said.

"Hey, Let's go out to drink. Rami and Umi, watch these babies. Here is some formula for the babies." Mordecai said.

"Man." Rami said.

"Why us?" Umi asked.

"If you do, you get 20 bucks from both of us. 20 bucks each. And we'll see if we can get you some milkshakes." Rigby said.

"Ok." Rami said.

They let down the babies.

"Just to let you know, the goat baby's name is Trico, the raccoon's is Rioko, and the girl's name's Mauka." Rigby said as he closed the door.

"Ok. Let's go." Mordecai said.

Rigby and Mordecai got in front, Margaret, Eileen, and Benson in middle, and Muscle Man, Hi Fives, Pops, and Skips got in the back. They had some mobility. Rigby drove off to the bar nearby.

* * *

**Another chapter made by me. Srry for not updating much. I'll try my best this weekend and next week to update. I got so much colledge stuff to do. Answer My new poll which ends on October 15th, 2013. See ya.**


End file.
